


Peaceful Slumber

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Pointless Oneshots/Stories [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: D.I.C.E. - Freeform, Don't worry it's going to end happy again, Just a cute fic, Kokichi has a nightmare, Ouma had a nightmare so he goes to sleep in shuichis room, This was supposed to be a fluffy one shot but then it gets sad, its literally just fluff, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Kokichi shows up at Shuichi's door in the middle of the night, visibly shaken, hoping to sleep in Shuichi's room for the night.Just so you know, you can read this as just a oneshot or in it's entirety. Chapter one is in Shuichi's confused point of view, and chapters 2 and 3 are going to be in Kokichi's :).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through writers block big time rn so I made myself write something random to try to break it

"K-Kokichi?" Shuichi questions, staring at the boy on the other side of his door, "It's the middle of the night."  
  
"Really? I hadn't even noticed..." Kokichi replies, attempting to take on a sarcastic tone, but he was too exhausted to yield any success, especially with his voice slightly shaking as he spoke. He had clearly been startled by something, even if that seemed out of character for him. At least for the detective, it was obvious Ouma had been having a nightmare of some sort.  
  
"What brings you here?" Shuichi asks, studying the boy in front of him. His hair was messier than usual, and looked matted with sweat, as if he had woken up from a nightmare, and he was wearing what Shuichi could only assume was his version of pajamas. But most importantly, he looked like he had been shaking.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Kokichi asks, not even attempting to mask his tired voice this time, "I'm here to kill you."  
  
With that, Shuichi rolled his eyes, knowing that that was just one of the Supreme Leader's lies, "Okay..."  
  
"Silly Saihara-chan," Kokichi says with a yawn, "You're _way_ too trusting of everyone."  
  
Well," Shuichi says, "It's worked out so far."  
  
"Sure it has," Kokichi says, following up with, "Are you going to let me in? Or do you always make your guests stay outside?"  
  
"O-oh," Shuichi says, realizing that he hadn't let him in already, "Sorry. Yeah, come in."  
  
With that, Kokichi waltzed into Shuichi's room and plopped down on his bed, laying his head on the pillow, as if he belonged there.  
  
"Uh," Shuichi immediatley reacts, shutting his door and gaping at Kokichi in confusion, "W-what are you doing?"  
  
"Going to sleep," Kokichi answers, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was partially against, "Isn't that what people do during nighttime, Shuichi-san?"  
  
"In my bed?" Shuichi asks, not knowing what to do about his current situation. "Where am I supposed to sleep then?"  
  
"You can sleep here too," Kokichi mumbles, "There's enough room."  
  
"B-but..." Shuichi protests, "Isn't that weird?"  
  
"Either that or you can stay up all night," Kokichi taunts, not moving an inch.  
  
With those words, Shuichi realized how tired he really was. Not only had Tenko attempted to teach him Neo-Akido earlier that day, which mostly meant repeatedly throwing him on the mat, but night training with Maki and Kaito had also been more draining than usual.  
  
"Fine..." Shuichi says, giving in and walking towards his bed. Upon reaching it, he attempted to lay down and make himself comfortable, mumbling about how Kokichi had _definitely_ lied earlier when he claimed that there was enough room for the both of them, warranting tired giggles from the other.  
  
Eventually, the two had settled into positions where they were both comfortable. Shuichi waited until the other was most likely asleep before turning his head to look at Kokichi.  
  
He looked peaceful, as if every worry that had brought him to Shuichi's room in the first place had faded away, causing the detective to wonder what kind of nightmare the Supreme Leader could have had to unsettle him as much as it had.  
  
"It's not nice to stare, Saihara-chan," Kokichi whispers, startling Shuichi, who hadn't known he was still awake.  
  
"Sorry-" Shuichi attempts to utter out, before feeling a surprisingly warm arm wrap around him, causing his face to immediatley heat up. But he didn't move away. Instead, he closed his eyes, welcoming much-needed sleep into his life.  
  
Neither the detective or the Supreme Leader would ever admit it, but both of them slept the best they had in a very long time that night. 


	2. Chaotic Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Kokichi had shown up at Shuichi's door in the first place, soaked in sweat and slightly shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you do not want the perfect fluff from the first chapter to be ruined, so not feel obligated to read this chapter or the next. 
> 
> But if you want to, that's great and I really appreciate it!
> 
> I know that this story was supposed to just be a one shot, but then I had the idea of writing Kokichi's point of view, and then I realized that to do so, I needed to write a little bit of background information, or at least include Kokichi's nightmare, and after doing that, I realized that I had 2,000+ words already, before even reaching the point the original chapter had started at. And so this story is going to be a total of 3 chapters, the next one being Kokichi's point of view during the events of the first chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Ever since Kokichi had been given his Motive Video, he couldn't sleep at night. At least not without hearing Monokuma's sneering voice echoing through his dreams, forcing him awake in an instant, never letting him get more than a blink of sleep.  
  
He had initially thought that maybe this newfound insomnia was Monokuma's work, forcing them all to see their motive videos in their dreams, constantly making them think about their loved ones being in some kind of trouble.  
  
But that didn't make sense, especially if the videos had been mixed up, and he was one of the only ones with his own.  
  
Even so, he had hoped that those nightmares would go away once Kirumi had been executed for her crimes, but he was still met with the same sensation every time he closed his eyes in hopes of a peaceful slumber, no matter how many days had passed since her crime. So he had given up on trying.  
  
It was needless to say that Kokichi had consequently required a lot of free time during the night, as he no longer could rely on sleep consuming the late hours.  
  
His first solution had been to turn to decorating, filling his room with odd trinkets he could find, including but not limited to: a strange horse mask that had no business being in the school in the first place, countless empty cardboard boxes that he hoped to fill with more trinkets, one of Miu's inventions that he smuggled when she looked the other way, and an even fancier board for all of his records on the other students than what he had been using before.  
  
The only problem with that was that after a while, the task became boring. His room filled up much quicker than he had thought it would, and he was running out of things he deemed interesting enough to take.  
  
His next solution had been to take up an interest in designing. He began to craft endless blueprints for inventions, most of which were useless, such as a spaghetti gun, while others he would definitely force Miu to build, such as the electrohammers he had drawn.  
  
The designing hadn't even stopped at inventions: he had also designed several costumes and clothes, some of which that he conned Tsumugi into sewing for him, including a set of pajamas, which he had secretly hoped would convince his body to let him sleep. Unfortunately, that plan hadn't worked in the slightest.  
  
And once again, he became bored. He couldn't handle doing either of those two things night after night anymore; the inventions were pointless, and the costumes were silly. To make his boredom even worse, he was beginning to not have enough energy during the day to pick fun at Kiibo or partake in most of his typical shenanigans that brought him childish and sadistic joy.  
  
So Kokichi had made a promise to himself: tonight, he was going to sleep. He didn't care how, but he wasn't going to let the bear win again.  
  
However, it was already an hour after the nighttime announcement had played, and Kokichi remained awake, staring at the wall of his room, constantly tossing and turning, keeping himself awake.  
  
But then it hit him: He was still wearing his regular clothes! That must've been it. If he was wearing his pajamas-- a shirt with a checkered pattern similar to his scarf and comfortable white pants that he thankfully didn't have to roll up to wear-- then he would definitely have been peacefully asleep already. Right?  
  
But of course, after changing into them, he was faced with the ugly truth: he hadn't actually been trying to fall asleep. In reality, he was scared that once he did, he would once again be consumed by the same nightmare that made him give up on sleep in the first place.  
  
The truth was that there was one night that he somehow managed to sleep even after hearing Monokuma's opening voice. It had been the night Kirumi was executed, whenever he thought a good night's sleep was possible again. But as soon as he closed his eyes, Monokuma's voice filled his head once again, reciting his Motive Video. Afterwards, his dream shifted. And what he saw then was the very reason he had given up on trying to sleep.  
  
But as he laid there in his bed, he realized that he couldn't keep himself up much longer, his many sleepless nights finally getting the best of him.  
  
...Maybe it was for the best. He _had_ promised himself that he would sleep anyways, and even if he was content lying to everyone else, lying to himself was a thing he couldn't stand: It was a pointless thing, and pointless things were boring after all.  
  
And so his eyes drooped closed, and before too long, he felt himself slipping into a deep slumber.  
  
_"Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader... He caused the world mayhem as the leader of the secret organization, D.I.C.E. And by mayhem, I mean petty nonviolent crimes and harmless pranks," Monokuma begins, reciting Kokichi's motive video verbatim. "Anyway, Kokichi had 10 loyal goons working for him. These goons were like friends and family... The most important people in his life. But then, a terrible event befell those precious people..."_  
  
_Monokuma rambles on, in the all too familiar snarky voice, as he had done every time Kokichi had slept since receiving it. "What kind of event? It's a secret! Find out for yourself. Puhuhuhu!"_  
  
_It sucked knowing that Monokuma knew who he cared about. It was unfair. He kept every semblance of proof that he cared about anyone locked away in his head, so the damn bear must've somehow cheated if he found out the truth about D.I.C.E. not being a huge organization, but instead was just 10 people, all orphans or runaway, that had to steal to eat. At least the part about him being the leader of it was a universal truth._  
  
_Before the killing game, his life had always been about survival, similar to how it was now that he was in it. The only difference was that in his life before the killing game, survival meant the survival of all of D.I.C.E., and now survival meant his sole survival._  
  
_He was fine with the new development, especially because everyone there was a stranger to him. He knew he needed to survive, if not because of his own instinct of self preservation, then because of everyone in D.I.C.E. They needed him._  
  
_Ugh, he thought to himself. Dream Kokichi was too emotionally vulnerable. He would call that fact super boring if it weren't for the fact that it was him he was talking about._  
  
_And then he remembered what was about to happen in his dream, losing sight of the train of thought he had been on, disregarding his previous comment. This was Kokichi's last chance to wake up before things went south._  
  
_"Wake up. Wake up, Dammit," He told himself. But this time, no matter how many times Kokichi warned his dream self, nothing happened._  
  
_And then everything shifted, and Kokichi's heart dropped. "Not again. Please, not again."_  
  
_But it was too late. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw himself in his old home. Except, it wasn't really a home, but more so an abandoned building where he and all of the members of D.I.C.E had lived._  
  
_He looked around, and noticed that everything was the same as the last time he had dreamt to this point. A couple of the members were asleep, but they didn't have any blankets, while the remaining ones were huddled around another, looking defeated and worried._  
  
_The member they huddled around happened to be the youngest of their organization, a young orphan named Hikari. She looked way thinner than Kokichi remembered her. And way too pale. And as he watched, he saw her shivering and coughing, making a knot form in his stomach. At least Hikari had a blanket, unlike the two who were asleep. The others tried to feed her something, most likely their best take on soup, to make her better, but she threw it up almost immediately, just before another shiver overcame her._  
  
_Kokichi wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to wake up. This had been the point he woke up the last time. So why couldn't he this time as well? It seemed that the world was playing a trick on him. First, not letting him sleep when he wanted to, and then forcing him to continue the nightmare as he begged to wake up._  
  
_He wanted to get out of there. He didn't want to see this. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell them everything would be okay, that he was here, but when he opened his mouth, no sound would come out._  
  
_This wasn't real, right? There was no way that D.I.C.E. had ended up like this. They were fighters. No matter how bad things had been while Kokichi had been there, they never got this bad._  
  
_"What happened?" He hears his dream self ask, but no reply came, as if they couldn't see him._  
  
_And then, he heard a voice. At first, he thinks that one of them finally heard him, but the words weren't addressed to him._  
  
_"We can't do this much longer, Yuu..." One of the members that had been huddled around her whispers to another._  
  
_"I know..." Yuu replies under his breath. "We are running out of supplies. We have been ever since Kokichi left us. And we owe that gang too much-"_  
  
_Gang? Kokichi wondered. What did Yuu mean? Had D.I.C.E. been in that much trouble that they had to ask a gang for help? Or had they just been victims to one?_  
  
_And was he the reason they were like this? Had they really fallen apart after he was taken here? Is it all his fault that Hikari can't even eat without throwing up? And that they can't even afford more than one blanket to keep them warm at night?_  
  
_That was when Kokichi heard something coming from the entrance to their shelter. It was cold, sadistic laughter. Kokichi's blood ran cold as soon as he heard it._  
  
_"Wake up!" Kokichi tried to yell at himself once more._  
  
_And then out from the shadows, three figures emerged, two with bats held up behind their neck and one with a knife in hand. Oh no oh no oh god no, Kokichi thought. This was bad. This was really, really bad._  
  
_"We've decided to collect out pay a little early..." The man in front says, studying his knife like a prized possession, "Hope you don't mind..."_  
  
_"You said Tuesday," Another D.I.C.E. member, Shinoa, says, her voice loud yet cautious._  
  
_"Oops!" One of the other gang members says, "Guess we had a change in plans."_  
  
_"We don't have it yet," Yuu says, standing in front of the other D.I.C.E. members as if to protect them._  
  
_"Now, that won't do..." The third gang member says with a cackle, tapping his bat on the ground._  
  
_"It seems that we are going to have to take another form of payment, right boys?" The first man declares, an evil grin appearing on his face._  
  
_"Yeah, boss!" One of the henchmen agrees._  
  
_"We'll be taking her," The first man says, pointing his knife straight at Hikari._  
  
_"Like hell you will!" Shinoa snaps._  
  
_"Don't worry sweetie, we'll be coming for you next time you can't pay the fee," The leader says._  
  
_With that, the two men with bats advanced towards them, knocking Shinoa, Yuu, and all the others that had surrounded Hikari down to get to her._  
  
_"This is just a dream," Kokichi reminded himself. This wasn't real. This wasn't really happening. They were all okay, "Thisisjustadreamthisisjusta-"_  
  
_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuu get back up again, slipping away from the henchmen, heading straight towards the leader of the gang. He balled his hand into a fist, ready to strike._  
  
_But he was stopped by the knife, which was now wedged into his stomach. And then he fell to the ground._  
  
_"NOOO!" Kokichi screams at the top of his lungs in response, bolting him awake._  
  
It took him almost a full minute to stop screaming, and almost four for his heart to stop pounding out of his chest. But he never stopped shaking.  
  
When he began to process things again, he realized that he was sitting in a pool of his own sweat. Thank Atua that his room was at least soundproof, otherwise everyone would have heard his screams.  
  
Sleep was a bitch, but he was still exhausted. If anything, his nightmarish sleep had made him more tired and definitely more haunted than before.  
  
He needed to sleep again. But he couldn't do it. At least not in his sweat-soaked bed. Not only would that be super gross, but it would also just remind him of the nightmare that he had. In that moment, he decided that he hated the word nightmare, and was going to ban it from his vocabulary in the hopes that he would never have to be reminded of it ever again.

  But then, a dark thought wandered it's way into his brain, completely uninvited: _What if he had to witness that every single time he went to sleep?_

He shuddered at the thought, and bit his lip, trying to think of a solution to his situation. He needed to sleep, but he couldn't do it in his room, and the only place Monokuma permitted sleeping was in the dorms.

  He was about to give up, thinking that there was nothing he could do, before he saw the board in the corner of his room that depicted his thoughts on all of the students.

  And then his eyes landed on the picture of Shuichi, where the word “Trustworthy?” had been written, and a small, weak smile crept onto his face.

He had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! And thank you to everyone who left feedback on the first chapter of this!! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!
> 
> Also don't worry, the next fluffy chapter will be posted somewhat soon, it shouldn't be more than a couple days! 
> 
> Thanks again <3
> 
> Also, I fixed the issue with spacing bless


	3. Peaceful Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Kokichi appears at Shuichi's door, not planning on leaving until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for once kept a promise! Here's the final chapter that I promised. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also thanks for reading this all the way through, even if it's pretty much the first chapter, but slightly different.

Slipping out of his room, Kokichi began making his way to Shuichi's room. Under normal circumstances, he would never leave his room looking like this, with his matted, sweat covered hair, but right now, his appearance was the least of his concern, even if he was about to see his dear Saihara-chan.  
  
Upon reaching Shuichi's door, his determination wavered, and he hesitated. Should he really be bothering Shuichi this late at night? Or what if Shuichi kicked him out? What would he do then? And why did he care about whether or not he was bothering Shuichi?  
  
But the Supreme Leader wouldn't have made it there in the first place if any of that actually had the ability to make him go back to his room. And so, he balled his hand into a fist, and knocked on the door three times.  
  
As he waited for the detective to open the door, Kokichi took a deep breath, trying to make himself appear and sound as his usual sarcastic, childish, mischievous self.  
  
Just when he thought that Shuichi was asleep, the door creeked open, revealing the tired detective, who's hair was just as messy as Kokichi assumed his own was.  
  
"K-Kokichi?" Shuichi questions upon seeing him, "It's the middle of the night."  
  
"Really? I hadn't even noticed..." Kokichi replies, attempting to take on his usual sarcastic tone, his voice too tired for it to actually. The slight shake to his voice definitely didn't help.  
  
Based on Shuichi's facial expression, Kokichi could tell that Shuichi had picked up on the tremor in his voice, which was just great. Someone in the school now knew that he wasn't as untouchable as he made himself seem.  
  
Hopefully, his dear detective was at least intuitive enough to tell that he didnt want to talk about any of that.  
  
"What brings you here?" Shuichi asks, looking at Kokichi with curious eyes, obviously studying him, both to find out why he was there and why he looked like he did.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Kokichi asks, not even attempting to mask his tired voice from the this time, "I'm here to kill you."  
  
In response, Kokichi saw Shuichi roll his eyes at the lie, "Okay..."  
  
Shuichi was the only one in the school who wasnt dense enough to take his threat with sincerity.  
  
"Silly Saihara-chan," Kokichi says, a yawn escaping his mouth, "You're  _way_  too trusting of everyone."  
  
"Well," Shuichi says, his annoyingly optimistic thoughts taking over, "It's worked out so far."  
  
"Sure it has," Kokichi says, not convinced. Feeling another yawn coming on, Kokichi decides that that conversation was for another time, and impatiently asks, "Are you going to let me in? Or do you always make your guests stay outside?"  
  
"O-oh," Shuichi says, giving Kokichi the response he had predicted he would get, "Sorry. Yeah, come in."  
  
With that, Kokichi waltzed into Shuichi's room and plopped down on his bed, laying his head on the pillow, trying to give off the impression that he belonged there. If he acted like it was normal, then Shuichi's submissive personality would take over, and let Kokichi be. At least that's what Kokichi hoped would happen.  
  
"Uh," Kokichi hears Shuichi's panicked voice utter out, paired with the sound of a shutting door, "W-what are you doing?"  
  
"Going to sleep," Kokichi answers, his voice muffled by the pillow he had hurried his face in, "Isn't that what people do during nighttime, Shuichi-san?"  
  
"In _my_ bed?" Shuichi asks, "Where am I supposed to sleep then?"  
  
"You can sleep here too," Kokichi mumbles, hoping that that was what Shuichi would end up doing. "There's enough room."  
  
"B-but..." Shuichi protests, "Isn't that weird?"  
  
"Either that or you can stay up all night," Kokichi taunts, not moving an inch to show Shuichi that his mind was made, even if it wasn't. Was this even going to work? Or would he sleep just the same as he had in his own room?  
  
"Fine..." Shuichi says after a pause, much to Kokichi's delight.  
  
After some shuffling, Kokichi could feel Shuichi lay down on the bed next to him, twisting and turning in attempt to get comfortable, mumbling about how Kokichi had definitely lied earlier when he claimed that there was enough room for the both of them. In response, Kokichi let a few tired giggles escape his mouth as he too moved around to get comfortable.  
  
Eventually, the two had settled into positions that they could deal with for the night. After a moment, Kokichi felt a pair of eyes on him, knowing that they belonged to Shuichi.  
  
"It's not nice to stare, Saihara-chan," Kokichi whispers, opening his eyes slightly to see the startled detective.  
  
"Sorry-" Shuichi attempts to utter out, before Kokichi decided to cut him off by wrapping his arms around the others waist.  
  
He didn't know why he did it. Usually, he did things like that to fluster others so he could laugh at them, but not this time.  
  
This time he had no motive.  
  
And surprisingly, Shuichi didn't shy away from him or freak out. Instead, Shuichi simply closed his eyes and fell asleep, not even thinking he should fear sleeping in the Supreme Leader's arms for the night.  
  
Eventually, after shimmying even closer to Shuichi, Kokichi cautiously fell asleep as well.  
  
And upon doing so, he wasn't met with Monokuma's devilish voice in his dreams for once. Instead, he didn't have a memorable dream at all, which was exactly what he had been hoping for.  
  
And when he woke up the next morning, more rested than he had been for weeks, he woke up next to the detective, who was still asleep in his arms.  
  
His first thought was that he should leave before Shuichi woke up, but after glancing at the detective, who was peacefully asleep, he hesitated.  
  
It wouldn't hurt to stay at least until the morning announcement, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I might as well share my plans for future stories or chapters just to get them out there:
> 
> 1\. I'm planning a Komaeda x Hajime story where Hajime is the main character, and it focuses mainly on his insecurities about his lack of an Ultimate talent. (Also, it's going to be another one of those stories where Izuru is his twin)
> 
> 2\. I have an Ishimondo story in my head, but none of it is written out yet. I think I'm going to have Mondo as the main in it, and it's low-key going to be based off of songs, and I'm going to take characters from all 3 games and make them related in different ways (whether it be friendship wise, family wise, or have some other connection to each other)
> 
> 3\. I'm working on another chapter of the Danganronpa V3 TV show fic, but it might be a while before I'm satisfied with it. 
> 
> 4\. I'm also working on another chapter of my Soulmate AU fic You're Such A Pain, but it's a struggle tbh 
> 
> 5\. Speaking of that, I'm thinking about making a V3 version of that fic set in the same universe?? But I'm not completley sold on that idea yet so who knows
> 
> 6\. I also have some angsty Leon x Maizono fics in mind, mostly song-inspired ones. 
> 
> 7\. Additionally, I had an idea about a fic of the v3 Ultimates on the run from the Ultimate Hunt that I think might be something I want to write?? 
> 
> 8\. I'd also like to do a Shuichi x Ouma fic that for the most part follows the plot of the game, but where things are slightly different, and a lot more shippy
> 
> 9\. Lastly, there's a silly fic that I'm really excited about too, but I don't want to say anything about it yet incase it doesn't work out
> 
> If any of the new fic ideas seem interesting to you or like something you want to read, please tell me below so I know whether any of them are something that should be explored! Even though the descriptions of them are super vague-

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can actually try and continue my other stories now gdi 
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this, please let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
